Lorien's Number Five
by ItsHaya
Summary: Zooey Reed was an extraordinary girl living in an ordinary world and with an important mission, she and six others shared the same mission, saving Lorien.
1. PROLOGUE

Seventeen years ago my life began on the planet Lorien my home planet where I belong, but five years after I was born, we (Nine Garde and Nine Cepan) were sent to another planet, planet earth where creatures called humans and animals lived. It was a peaceful place where you could love or hate with freedom, it was such a wonderful place, i still remember seeing those pictures of the strawberry fields in my father's old office.

But unfortunately it all changed when we landed on this planet precisely eleven and a half years ago, I was six then and it took as a whole year to arrive to the place we called peaceful, we are the reason Mogadorians came to earth, their goal is to destroy the nine of us, and they killed the first three so far, leading to destructive disasters to the home of those humans.

I merely known as number five, but I've had ten other names, human names, we made up the first before we first came to earth, Xenophilipa made sure we had enough fake ID's and passports, at least until I developed my teleportation legacy.

"You're Penelope Williams, birth date: 1st of December, 1993." Xenophilipa said when we first arrived.

"There are over two hundred countries on this planet, choose your hiding place wisely, some place unknown, somewhere where no one would ever think of living in, places people are never seen in, if you're having problems with that, choose places that might be too crowded, its safe and you'll be hidden easily." I still remember Malcolm Goode repeating this words and handing us the appropriate clothing humans wear and a huge envelope.

The first place I went to was Brazil, we lived peacefully, but a couple of years later Mogadorians attacked once again, I was eight and I managed to develop my telekinesis legacy that we all have, and thanks to the perfect timing, Me and Xenophilipa survived the attack and quickly left the country.

"Welcome to Jakarta Indonesia. We hope you had a comfortable flight, enjoy you vacation." The Indonesian flight attendant said smiling.

"How about Mexico? I heard they dance well." Xenophilipa suggested.

"Why not Argentina?" I asked.

"Paris? Rome? Switzerland? New York? Tokyo? Mumbai? Hawaii? Shanghai? London?" We spent twelve hours in the living room of our small house near the beach planning our next getaway.

"Russia it is." We said finally. But when never went there, Mogadorians attacked the airport that day, and it was the same day I developed my invisibilty legacy, and we took the plane to Paris. Of course I said yes, because I was only thirteen years old then and had already developed my third legacy, which was healing.

After Paris, Xenophilipa and myself went to the Maldives because it makes a quiet good and isolated place for training, and that is why we made it our new home for three years, until Mogadorians attacked again, but this time there was no legacy developing or an intelligent escape plan, they caught us within a minute, I couldn't even escape by making myself invisibile because I wasn't able to control it.

We were in a dome, chained and helpless. I remember being half concious and VERY hungry.

"Clara! Wake up!" Xenophilipa shook me wide awake.

"Try it!" She Exclaimed.

"Try what?" I asked in confusion.

"Shape shifting!" She whispered, afraid that some Mogs might have heard our conversation.

"How can I do that?" I sat up, my arms were still chained to the wall and very tightly, preventing me from moving.

"Try." She she said frowning at me.

"I don't know how." I said, upset.

"Just try it!"

"Even if I do and it works, what about you? How will you escape?" I said angrily, and I didn't want to hear that 'You're-strong-enough' speech again.

But somehow it worked, I managed to turn myself into a rabbit and escape the dome, leaving Xenophilipa there.

And that's how it turned out, I left the country all alone, I had no contact with Malcolm Goode, probably the only human that is capable of helping me and understand my needs, but he was there, I read on the internet that his truck was found on the borders of Mexico, probably some Mogadorians kidnapped him and I feel a little responsible for what happened to him, but my life depends on a whole planet, which I'd choose over Malcolm.


	2. Chapter One: Joseph Anderson

The bell rang alarming us to head to our classes, it was the last day of senior year at school. After I left Xenophilipa with the mogadorians, I traveled to Los Angeles, California for free because obviously no one saw me. When I got there I pretended that I was hit by a car and hit my head really bad that I forgot who I was, it required a little act of drama and irritation.

I ended up being put in an orphanage because I was sixteen and didn't really need parents/guardians to take care of me, all I needed was a place to stay and a financial aid. But a Beverly Hills couples decided to adopt me, they were rich and very careless which is why I didn't mind at all, and they made me go to school.

"What class do you have now?" Joseph Anderson asked me, we are friends but we don't hang out much, and I still didn't know what the most popular guy in school wanted with me.

Jacob is probably the best quarter back in the history of this school, he is about six-foot-three-inches tall, he knows martial arts and had recently moved in here from India. The two of us have the same olive skin, dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes.

"Um, English." I said with confusion

"Cool, me too!" He grinned.

"Awesome." I smirked and walked to class, expected to be left alone at this point, but I wasn't.

"Do you wanna hang out later?" He quavered.

"Why?" I said rudely, and then felt apologetic, "Sorry." I said disappointed with myself.

"I know who you are." He whispered to my ear. My heart raced, could he be a mogadorian? "Number Five." He added and then grinned and walked to class.

_He is definitely a mogadorian! _ __

As I was lost in my own sea of thoughts during class, everyone was giving final goodbye speech that didn't really matter because we had covered the whole English material since last week ago.

"How about you, Ms. Zooey Reed? Why don't you give us your last goodbye speech?" Mrs. Williams suggested. "Um, I didn't really do all of it, I was busy with the college applications." I lied, I wasn't planning on going to college because I was planning on finding the others.

"Al right then, you're an straight A student I'm pretty sure you'll get in a good college." Mrs. Williams smiled and then started searching for another student to give the speech in my place.

"What about you Mr. Anderson?" Mrs. Williams turned to Joe, she disliked him, no she HATED him.

"I didn't do it." Joe said with her legs on the desk.

"And why is that?" Mrs. Williams put her hand on her waist and raised an eyebrow.

"Cause we used to not give speeches in English class when I lived in India." Joseph said stupidly.

My eyes widened with surprise, I punched his shoulders. "Lair!" I mouthed.

"That's al right Zooey, be careful in the future Mr. Anderson, living in India won't always be a good excuse for you in college." Mrs. Williams rolled her eyes and walked back to her desk.

"Yeah right." Joseph rolled his eyes and put down his legs.

Everyone ignored him and turned back to focus on someone else's speech.

"I hope you graduate Mr. Anderson." Mrs. Williams said before Joseph left class.


	3. Chapter Two: Number Eight

"How did you know? And when? What are you? You have been using me the whole time, didn't you?" I asked Jacob contemptibly as we left class. I was so nervous and scared, and I started having issues with trusting Joe again.

"Relax Zoe, I'm on your side." He winked. "What do you mean?" I calmed down suddenly, waiting and eager for his response. "I heard about what happened in Argentina the day before you moved out here, I know all about you." He said, this time looking serious.

"How?" I asked, and that is how it found out the truth.

"You're number eight?!" I screamed with excitement, almost everyone in the hall turned to face us, I smiled awkwardly back at the crowd and then return to what they were doing, "How come I never realised that you're number eight? I thought I was supposed to recognise you the minute I see you, why?" I asked impatiently.

"I heard about what happened when you were in Argentina, with your telekinesis, pictures are all over the internet, consider yourself lucky for not having a criminal record, or else you won't be chased by just Mogadorians, you'll be chased by the FBI too." Joe said, getting into the drivers seat of his car. "Which is probably as bad as being chased by ten Mogadorians, but with nuclear weapons." He added.

"But what was I supposed to do?" I shouted. "Let that man just die in front of me when I knew I could have done something to save his life."

"You need to start choosing your own kind over humans." I was shocked when I heard Joseph say that, he was friends with almost everyone in school, and I mean everyone, even teachers and school staff, everyone but Mrs. Williams and her husband, the school's council.  
Joseph turned on the car engine.

"What about the others?" I asked. Joseph reached for the door handle of the passenger seat, and opened it, gesturing me to get in his car. "We're going to find them." He announced.

~.~.~.~.~

"Have you developed your legacies yet?" Joe started the conversation. "Yes." I said, looking outside the window, nervous like never before, war was starting soon and I knew I had to prepare one way or another, and try developing all my legacies as soon as possible. "And?" He said, turning his gaze to me. "They're not very powerful, not powerful enough to defeat those mogs." I said with disappointment. "Let's hear it." He smiled kindly. "Three so far. Healing, Invisibility and Telekinesis." I said.

He stepped on the gas and starting driving like crazy, and then somehow he teleported us and the car to a small village, near the mountains.

"Where are we?" I asked. "Spain. Santa Teresa, Spain." He said, unamused. "What are we doing here?" I asked with confusion. "Number seven and number six are here." He said.

The place looked beautiful, but at the same time sad, there weren't many people, it was a peaceful quiet place, but when face the mountains, you'll see a beautiful scenery, mountains everywhere, the river, the high trees and the clear blue sky. I kept seeing those views from different spots because Joseph, or whom I now call 'Eight' kept teleporting us from place to place, looking for any sign of the others.


	4. Chapter Three: The Mogadorians

"Good morning sunshine." Joe woke me up from my deep sleep, it wasn't really deep because I slept on the flat hard ground in a plastic tent, which was the exact opposite of the word 'comfortable'.

I got up and rubbed my eyes, and then opened them wide awake. Joe had a mug of coffee in his hands, he handed it to me and I gulped it fast due to my thirst.

"Ouch! Hot hot hot!" I gave him back the mug and spit the coffee the minute I left the tent. "Where did you get this from?" I said looking for something to change the taste of the coffee in my mouth.

"Starbucks, the one in New York." He laughed and then he obliviously took a sip from the coffee, then he spit it out the same way I did. "You're right, it is disgusting!"

"I found them." Joseph announce, and I quickly understood what he meant. "Where are they?" I asked, chewing the mint sugar-free gum I always carry around in my brown leather satchel bag. "I teleported them to Mexico last night, they're safe and sound, the three of them." Joseph said serious-looking. "Three?" I repeated eager to know what he meant. "Number ten is with them." He said, I could tell that he was glad, but he was still serious about it, like he was our leader or something.

"Come on, pack your stuff." He said throwing the mug of coffee, shattering it into pieces, and then he disappeared suddenly, probably teleported himself somewhere to get better breakfast or something.

I packed almost everything, even Joe's stuff it was almost noon and he didn't come back. "JOSEPH!" I shouted and my voice echoed through the woods, making a group of crows fly away.

I sighed in disappointment and continued packing the rest of our stuff, I sat down and waited for ten minutes, no sign of Joe, my stomach growled and it started to rain, I looked up at my watch and it said 5:32 PM. I hid our stuff under a tree and covered them using many leafs and walked around looking for a source of food.

I made myself invisible for my own safety and started searching. After five minutes, I heard a large group of people approaching, they had tough rough voices and spoke a foreign language, yet it was so familiar in some way, I keep myself invisible and climb up the tree and keep an eye on these me. They were pale and wore black coats, their heads were shaved and they had tattoos on their scalp. "Mogadorians." I whispered to myself, but one on them listened and made them shut their mouths. He scanned the place and the trees and kept calm.

I heard a sound of a fall, and turn around to see Joe standing looking around for me, and the next second his eyes met with the mogadorian's.

"Joe, watch out!" I jumped off of the tree, losing my focus on keeping myself invisible, the mogadorians looks of shock turned into an evil grin. They just found two members of the Garde.


	5. Chapter Four: War Had Begun

The mogadorian points his large gun towards me and pulls the trigger, A bullet departures from the gun and travels through my stomach, knocking me on the ground. I open my eyes a second later and find myself lying on the ground with blood spattering from my mouth and a two inch wide opening on my stomach.

"Are you okay?!" Joseph asked me, and disappeared before I could answer his question, I hope that wherever he went is a wise choice, because I am choking on my own blood, to death.

I put my hands on my wound, trying to heal myself, but it's not working. "Joseph." I shout, desprate for help, and the men approaching towards helpless me.

"He's not here to help you, you're on your own." Their mogadorian commander says, looking down at me with pleasure, ready for the final strike. He is a carrying a big knife, probably planning to stab me with it in any second.

"Joseph!" I say his name unclearly, with blood all over my chin and parts of my neck.

The commander kneels down at me and places the sharpest and smallest point of the knife on my throat. "Oh Joseph!" He mocks me, saying it with a girly voice (even though my voice isn't as girly, it was more like a deep mysterious voice).

"Joseph isn't here to help you, sadly. But lucky for us, the job's now easier that we thought it would be." The commander says with an accent, and then laughs.

The mogadorian soldiers laugh along, the commander increases the force of the knife creating a small cut on my neck, making me lose even more blood than I've already lost, I'm getting helpless and this guy is trying to slowly kill me and torture me with his large silver knife.

The soldiers slowly start collapsing and the commander gets up and scans the whole forest and starts sniffing. And then suddenly collapses like the others, and that's when I realise that I'm offically helpless and weak, I can't heal myself and I'm slowly losing consciousness.

"Get the bullet out and heal her!" I hear Joseph commanding someone, and whoever that person is, they're doing a great job taking the large bullet out of my body using a knife, and puts their hand gently and I could feel the tissues re-connecting and my wound sealing.

"Are you okay?" A female voice says gently and nicely.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I open my eyes and gain my conciousness, I find a pair of light brown eyes looking down at me.

"Good, here I'll help you up." She gets up and gives me a hand, and pulled me up with Joseph's help.

"This's Marina, she's number seven." Joseph introduces me to the five-foot-nine tall brunette that just helped me up, she's pretty with a super skinny model figure and proper manners.

"Nice to meet you, seven, or should I call you Marina?" I offer her a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you too! Zooey, although I do prefer the name 'Marina', I'm getting used to it." She says. My jaws dropped, could she have known who I am all along?

"I found Marina and Number six a few days ago, but we couldn't stay together because they'll find us easily, the mogadorians. So I thought we should split up until we find the rest." Joseph says with a serious look on his face.

I realised that war had just begun.

_**Hey readers! Thanks for reading my fanfic, sorry I haven't updated, I kind of got busy and I just checked my email and found that I actually have followers and that encouraged me! Anyway I kind of forgot some of the little details so if i mess up with something excuse me for that, but hopefully I will double check before and after publishing! Updates will hopefully be every 3-4 days and ocassionally once a week but in that case, there will be two chapters. Thanks again! xxx**_


End file.
